The ruin of Hatsune Miku
by Po-Chun
Summary: My life is a wreck, there's no light, no sun, full of darkness and night. The pain, it's unbeatable, I now live in a ruin. Abuse Dwarfism. Woebegone. Chapfallen. Disconsolate…


The ruin of Hatsune Miku

Note: Don't own Vocaloid mascots, my story, cussing involved, emo, sad, depressing, you might cry while reading...

Chapter 1

* * *

Abuse Dwarfism

My parents told me that I was a disappointment that doesn't even deserve to even be alive. My boyfriend told me that I was a useless pathetic and mad person. All of the doctors I've seen told me that I have a mental disorder, _abuse dwarfism_.

Pathetic am I not? I wasn't born ugly or stupid or anything on the worst situations. In reverse of that actually, my grades were always the highest in the country. All heads turn as I walk down the streets or anywhere I go.

I was a disappointment to my parents, I didn't really understand what I did wrong but they told me that all I do is cause trouble and that I'm mad. They soon disowned me after the age of 12, at 15 I found myself a handsome guy. 2nd smartest in school (I'm first), he **liked **me, ran after me one day for a confession.

Although I did have a bad reputation back then, being the school's gang leader and all. I tend to give off an 'aura' which most people deem as _dark_ but I don't see what's wrong. And that's one of reasons that made my parents disowned me.

The other one is that I seem to always wreck things in one of my _regular _tantrum. My tantrum occurs without a reason, perhaps it was to release the stress that I didn't know I had. I've tried other methods that those money-cheating doctors recommended. None worked.

* * *

My parents decided to have a baby one day because they weren't happy with me. (I was three then) the baby turned out to be a pair of twins. Len and Rin were they called, both blond haired like mum. I inherit none of their hair colours, dad's hair was navy blue and mine is teal/turquoise/tea/apple green/mint.

I had my suspicions that I'm a child of a man who mum once cheated dad with. Because they treated me like trash, no matter what my academics or physical achievements were. They won't ever be as proud as they are to my younger siblings.

I had no one in this world.

* * *

My boyfriend (the guy who I mentioned earlier that confessed to me) told me that I was useless (he only wanted me to teach him my knowledge) pathetic (Also wanted only sex) and mad (He didn't understand that I was lonely and all I was looking was love or just a supporter).

* * *

Before my parents disowned me, they also took me to doctors asking them to "fix" me. The doctors (every time) gave them an apologetic look and declined (they told my parents that if they could they would even do it for free) but my parents would refuse to listen until the doctors give me the same type of pills. Anti-depression, Anti-anxiety and headache pills.

Of course those never worked, no matter how much of them I have consumed they only made it worst. I even threw more tantrums occasionally than before. My head with throb to the maximum making it feels like there's a bomb exploding inside my brain.

I would usually scream in the middle of the night and experience occasional spasms. To make the matters worst, they happen everywhere. But never in public (in school then yes.), at home when I'm sleeping, eating, reading, bathing, **everywhere.**

My life then was a living hell, but soon after I was disowned, I felt so much better. So much relief that I've never felt before, I think it was because when I left I stopped drinking those pills so I no longer experience spasms or extreme cases of headaches.

* * *

I was happy and free for 3 years, I was normal, and my life was perfect then.

It only became better when Gakupo (confession guy) confessed to me. But skies started falling as I found out that my friend Luka had a secret crush on him. But of course I didn't know that back then so I accepted his confession, we were a happy couple.

At the beginning only, after 3 weeks his true face was revealed. A douche bag, jerk, jackass and dick was he. I was continuously asked to do chores (or tasks) for him, I had to teach him the things he didn't understand but he would refuse to listen to 'useless' women. Every time I come over to his apartment, he would continuously sexual harass me thinking that it would get me 'turned on'.

I would get mad at him every time he did one of the above, and each time I released stress, I would join my gang and beat the shit out of other gangs who think that they could beat us. He called me weird, because normal girls wouldn't release stress like me.

I was confused, did he want a normal girl or a special one? Did he really like me or was this just a game? Well he wanted a normal one (not me obviously) and this was just a game (he made a bet that he would be able to get gang leader/best student/most beautiful/craziest girl to be his girlfriend).

After we broke up, he dated Luka. My heart was shattered, the day after our break up I witnessed them talking to each other in a music room "So you broke up with her?" a feminine voice spoke "Yeah, she didn't even know that the whole time every time she's away we would be fucking." A male voice said.

The second biggest ultimate betrayal was then made, afterwards I just continued walking thinking _it's all in the past, what's done can't be undone they said... _What I didn't notice was that someone spreaded a rumor about me being a real mad person and that I had killed countless of people before I reached the age of 14.

* * *

I wasn't really bothered with the rumor since it helped me enlarges my reputation throughout Tokyo and slowly throughout Japan. I know, that's a big scale but it isn't if you're the no. 1 student in Japan (no age limits).

I found the culprit of the rumor, it was no other than my group of friends. Every one of them betrayed me for popularity. Luka was the one who started it too. That was my biggest betrayal, after that everything was a blur.

My grades were still the same, my looks didn't change (did but I only grew taller and more feminine), I still had the same habit for stress relieving, and most of the 'outer layer' was still the same. But inside my mind was a mess, restless nights of sleeps, crazy headaches (not as strong like when I was younger), I went through depression and anxiety.

So much that I didn't even have the urge to suicide, but my depression and anxiety wasn't enough to enter the mental hospital yet so I was still free. But despise these painless descriptions of my situations, the feelings and my emotions were so strong.

Every single day I would have at least 5-10 nightmares about devils, my life, how worst it could get, demons, more betrayals and further on. I felt like crying everyday but refuse to saying that it's weak and I'm not weak (not physically but mentally, yes very).

My headaches were only second worst, the pain only either happened on the right side of my brain or the backside of it. The worst were those dreams, they kept coming back to haunt me, even in broad daylight. It felt like my world was collapsing, I had to find a way to escape this suffocating world.

* * *

I was soon involved with real gangs, drugs, thugs and criminals. I was a yakuza of the strongest and most feared gang in Japan by the age of 16. The world seems like it was in my grasp but instead, it wasn't. You see I was only **feared**, they held no respect for me. They talked behind my back, betray me when possible (but none of the opportunities came).

I wasn't even the least bothered by it, but when the rumor reached my ears through my first mate. I exploded. I went on the biggest rampage I could ever remember. I went back to my old family and I confronted them.

It wasn't much but I did confront them, I asked mum and dad if I was an accident and you know what they said? "Yes, you are. You are the hugest mistake I've ever made in my life. Now go, you don't belong here." That's what they said. Both of them.

I knew that was coming, I expected it. I wasn't sad or neither heart broken, nor did I wanted any revenge. I simply smiled at them and said, "Mum I guess you didn't know that he was with Ms. Meiko everyday for the last 2 years. I've witnessed them, followed them and found out. I came here to asked you that and tell you this. Have a good day and you kids will be coming with me once the divorce is done. That's my last request out of you, mum dad."

Mum stood there open eyed staring straight at me in disbelieve then turned over to father and slapped him hard on the right cheek. Dad got onto his cold façade looking into her eyes telling them that everything that I've said about him and Meiko is true. And that was then that I knew that my world will be changing, that I've had my revenge and released my stress already.

"I readied the divorce paper for 2 years already, guess now it will be put to use. And I think you can now go off with YueZheng Longya. And kids, behave when you're living with your sister." Father told mother and the twins.

The twin's wasn't looking really surprised, instead they look a bit happy. I guess they're actually excited about leaving mum and dad. "Mum mum hurry sign the divorce paper so we could go with Miku-nee already!" the male one (Len) cheerfully yelled out with his arms in the air.

Mum looked at him in disbelief, I bet she was thinking '_I thought I had abandon them from thinking about their sister already…_' and so the twins ran to their rooms and took all of the things necessary to come to live with me in my own (blood money earned) super villa.

They weren't like how I thought they were, they liked me. They treated me like family, they gave me something I wanted and thirsted for so long. I treated them likewise, and so that was our little family. They soon joined me into my gang of Yakuza but not for too long.

I told them that because their grades aren't like mine they should focused more on studying and until the right age I'll let them join me. And unlike me when I wad younger, they actually listen, we lived like a normal family but with the incomes from a yakuza (old sister, me).

My grades didn't falter, not even a bit, I was still the best. At least that was one of the achievements that I've received respect for, it was soon time for me to graduate. I choose my way into a music academy, being a music student was least pressuring. Plus, I wasn't bad at it, I was good actually. With my life a total mess it was easy to come up with sad and emo songs.

When it was time for Len and Rin to enter college, they choose...

* * *

Review please, thank you. Comment which type of university the twins should join, do you want this to be a long (20k+ words) story or a short story (-20k words), just comment ok?

Po-Chun


End file.
